


To Be Brave

by Jaded_Wanderer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_Wanderer/pseuds/Jaded_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just have to be brave and face what scares you. At least that's what Eleanor Calder believes. Louis Tomlinson on the other hand? Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm actually a little anxious about posting this. It's my first Larry piece ever, and I wrote it at 3AM when I couldn't sleep. I'm not immensely satisfied with how it turned out, but I figured I might as well post it anyway.

"You're leaving?" The desperation was evident as his voice cracked softly. Eleanor had to turn away from the look of betrayal Louis gave her. 

"Lou, you're acting like I'm doing something wrong. I'm doing this for you, despite how it may look." Louis resembled a lost puppy. He didn't understand what Eleanor was trying to do and that there really wasn't a choice here when it came to this.

"You see, El. I really don't get what you're doing here. Harry and I? We need you. And the way I see it, you're abandoning us." She snorted in complete disbelief at Louis’ stupidity.

"Oh really? You guys need me? Is that why every time I'm seen going home with you instead of Harry, he looks like you kicked him? He's hurting Lou. And you're too obsessed with this image that you don't even realize how much pain the love of your life is going through right now because of it." Louis just scowled and looked away. Eleanor knew this would hurt him, but he needed to hear it.

"You don't think it hurts me too? Hiding the fact that he is the love of my life kills me, Eleanor. But the world is so judgmental when it comes to this sort of thing and I'm trying this to protect him. He wouldn't be able to handle the grief he'd receive." Louis spoke genuinely and Eleanor understood. She knew that he loved Harry; but really, the time for pretending was over.

"Lou, I adore you and Harry. You know that. I wouldn't have started this whole "fake relationship" game with you otherwise. But you have to know that enough is enough at this point. Harry and I are tired of this game, and I know that deep down, you are too.” Eleanor then smirked slightly. “I mean, of course you are. You're pretending that I'm the love of your love. Must be pretty difficult, huh?" At this, Louis chuckled and put an arm around her.

"I'm an actor, darling. And while it is difficult, I manage." She pretended to be insulted and smacked his arm away with a laugh.

"Well, we can't all be as charming and perfect as “Haz” now, can we? In all seriousness, you are tired, aren't you?" She asked sympathetically, rubbing his arm in a comforting manner that Louis appreciated greatly. He sighed, and waited a few moments before speaking.

"Of course I am. Everyday, I'm living a lie. At least in the public's eye. And it's horrible. I can't be myself, or show off my real relationship because I'm terrified for us. The judgement and harassment that will be thrust upon us when we come out will be unbearable. That's why I need you, babe. You are the metaphorical shield standing in front of me and Harry. You save us from facing all those terrible things that I don't know if we can handle." Eleanor sighed.

"Love, I can't do this forever. Because while I’m shielding you from the judgement and hate, I'm also shielding you from publicly acknowledging your relationship with Harry and he hates that so much. Seriously, sometimes I worry about those glares he shoots my way.” She laughed. “The way I see it Lou, is that Harry doesn't care what other people have to say. He wants you to scream your feelings for everyone to hear. He knows there are ignorant and hateful people in this word but he doesn't want that to affect what you feel in your hearts for each other." 

Eleanor's words were alway sincere and full of determination. Louis figured that was one of the reasons they were such close friends. 

At this point Louis was ready to start slamming his head against the wall because he was beyond torn. He knew he didn't want to hide his relationship forever, but now felt so soon. And the results would be permanent. Once he was out, he was out. He and Harry could never take it back. The whole world would be watching the two of them like hawks stalking prey. Just like people watched his "relationship" with El with such a ferocious intensity. He always found it a bit silly, but that was beside the point. He needed to make a decision now.

"Is there really no way I can talk you out of this?" Again, Louis' voice cracked. And now Eleanor started feeling guilty. She would stick to her decision though, because in her mind it was the right thing to do. Louis and Harry deserved a happy life together where she wasn't in the middle of it mucking everything up with “Elounor.” 

"You guys don't need me anymore. Maybe you did for a little while, just to adjust. But now Harry is ready and eager to be out with you. I'm freeing you guys, even if you aren't asking me to. Life is about taking chances on the things you care about most, and you've made it pretty clear how much you care for him. Let him tell the world, and then face the outcome together. It will all work out in the end because then you guys will be together; and that's all that matters."

"You know, you should really do motivational speaking. You speak beautifully about things you're passionate about." A small tear was sliding down Louis’ cheek and Eleanor knew he wasn't being sarcastic. She laughed gently and kissed his cheek.

"Well since I'm in the market for a new job, I will definitely keep that in mind. Thank you. Now, I'm going to say goodbye, Lou. And you're going to let me. This isn't forever, but I need to give you and Harry some space to figure all this out.” She said this softly, touching his shoulder gently one last time before leaving the room. 

“Call me when you guys pick out the rings though, because I definitely expect an invitation to the wedding!" She threw out cheerfully as she shut the door behind her. She heard a quiet laugh from behind it and smiled. It was then that she saw Harry, lurking a short distance from the doorway, his head down sheepishly. He was obviously listening the entire time.

“Thank you, El.” He muttered quietly, expressing nothing but sincerity. She smiled in return and kissed his cheek. 

“Darling, it was about time.” 

Harry smiled, and gave her swift pat on the back. “Take care of yourself.” 

Eleanor nodded, and then she was gone. Harry was sure she'd be back though, eventually. He knew she wasn't kidding around about expecting a wedding invite.

Louis came out of the room, tears still slowly streaming down his cheek. He was terrified and his always-in-tune boyfriend saw this. Harry took his hand and kissed it gently. 

“It’s okay babe, we can handle whatever they throw at us.” He whispered softly. Louis nodded determinedly. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss against Harry's lips, who returned it just as gently. It was then he thought, that maybe they'd be okay after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was it! Kind of short, but It was basically a pondering of what kind of role Eleanor plays in this relationship. Let me know what you think!


End file.
